


where you don't see me.

by sshyksarry



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, EXES!!!!, Exes, Exes to Lovers, F/F, i guess confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: “You left one of your socks back at mine,” Marceline conceded, holding her hand out, “I thought you might want it.”Bonnie looked at it, and then at her. It was scathing.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	where you don't see me.

**like any unloved thing i don’t know if i’m real when i’m not being touched**

**natalie wee, our bodies and other fine machines**

**i take off my hands and give them to you but you don’t want them so i take them back and put them on the wrong way, the wrong wrists**

**richard siken, seaside improvisation**

  
  


It was dawn when she got there; the sky yellow and the grass hot pink. The castle was half-finished, not much of a mess compared to the last time she saw it. This time, the moat wasn’t hot fudge and the parapets not sour candy and when she flew in, her shadow cast a frown on the wall. 

Unlike the times before she didn’t bother passing through the main gates. She didn’t need to. The window furthest to the north was where she went, and the window there was the same as it’d always been, framed by white pillars and pink castle brick. The paint hadn’t changed at all. It hadn’t chipped a bit. 

Marceline floated, floated - hovered and then stood. “Bubblegum?” 

Her room was the same. The carpet was like a cats back and it smelt like sweets and if Marceline guessed some really,  _ really _ fancy, old perfume. At the centre of it, there was a big pink bed, and to one side a vanity, and the other a wardrobe. 

At the furthest wall, there was a desk, and a candle, and Bubblegum, looking at her through the mirror. 

Marceline hovered again. “Hey.” 

Bonnie took her tiara off. It was gold, and waxed different colours in the candlelight. It wasn’t the same tiara she wore last time Marceline saw her. Back then, it’d been considerably smaller and more of a tight fit to her head. Actually an old tiara she’d found in a tomb somewhere. Bonnie wasn’t just a scientist or a princess but also - if Marceline was correct, a tomb or grave robber. She used to think that was cool. 

“You finished the castle,” Marceline said, idle conversation, if not an obtuse observation. “I had to sneak past your guards.” 

Marceline bit her tongue. Bonnie picked up a gold brush from her dresser and ran it through her hair. Marceline used to do that for her. Her hair was longer than she remembered. 

“You must be busy now,” she said, “I heard about your coronation a few years ago, what was the fuss with that weird guy?” she floated in, “I never got a coronation, you know.”

Bonnie’s face twitched. 

“I guess I never wanted one.”

“I guess I never wanted it.”

“Marceline.

“Yeah?”

“Get out of my castle.”

Marceline floated. Her throat felt swollen. “You order everyone around now?” 

Bonnie rose from her seat. She was still in her pyjamas, and she wasn’t wearing shoes. “I’ll call my guards.”

Marceline ground her teeth together and crossed her arms. “The bananas?”

Bonnie tightened her hands into fists. “I don’t want you here, Marceline.”

Marceline floated, floated, and then hovered. Bonnie would’ve been taller than her if she stood, she always had been, just by an inch - maybe two or three. But Marceline could still loom over her if she wanted. “I don’t want to be here either.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Ask me more nicely.” 

Bonnie blinked at her. It was easy spotting where she was different, her face was still pink, and pretty, and smooth. She still dressed the same, but her roughness had been smoothed out; sand papered down, washed and wrung up. Where she used to have crinkles of a smile or laugh lines there wasn’t anything but smooth skin. 

Marceline didn’t know why she expected anything different. It was never easy, splitting her open. 

“You left one of your socks back at mine,” Marceline conceded, holding her hand out, “I thought you might want it.” 

Bonnie looked at it, and then at her. It was scathing. Marceline felt it roil over her, a whole mountain of something something something. Her tongue twisted. 

Bonnie took the sock from her. It was black with red polka dots on it, and it looked older than it probably was. “Is that all?”

Marceline shrugged, smiled, “What else would there be princess?” She floated, floated, flew, and watched Bonnie squint at the little black sock, her mouth a horribly straight line and her skin smoother than it should’ve been, with an expression like that. “You should probably wash it,” Marceline said, “It’s been a while. And your feet always smelled bad.”

Bonnie made a face at her and put the sock down on her vanity. The sun was almost up, and the sky wasn’t yellow anymore.

Marceline floated to the window. The sill was still cold, and it wouldn’t ever be anything but cold, to her. She turned, “Your dress is wrinkled, by the way,” she said, pointing to the little crinkle at the dip of Bonnie’s waist. It could be easily smoothed away, but Bonnie didn’t budge. 

“Is that all?” Bonnie said, and her voice was normal, and that hurt, and Marceline didn’t know why. “Is that everything?” 

Marceline tilted her head. “I’ll check for more socks,” she said and, as an afterthought, “if you want.”

Bonnie nodded. “Okay.” 

The sock was clenched in her first. 

Marceline swallowed. “Is that all?” 

Outside the sun was getting higher and hotter. Soon it’d be melting the night-frozen sweet water in the moat, and Bonnie would be bustling around her castle, and the candy people would be out, and Marceline would be gone. 

The last time it was like this, Bonnie was younger. But Marceline had left, and Bonnie had changed. Bonnie had grown up without her. 

“Yeah.” Bonnie said, and Marceline gripped the window tighter. 

“I’m glad things with your castle worked out,” Marceline said.

“Me too.”

“You should get better guards, though.”

Bonnie stepped towards the window, and Marceline thought for a second that maybe that meant something but it was only one step, and there was a gap; too large for Marceline to scream and reach out for her. She wanted to say,  _ please hold tighter I’m not strong enough to hold us both up again _ , but didn’t, and felt that Bonnie was glad for it, because she didn’t say it either.

“Marceline, please don't come back here again."

Marceline let go of the sill. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading MWAH ! <3


End file.
